1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact, modular cooling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic equipment has become increasingly smaller, the heat dissipation requirements of such equipment is exceeding the capacity of cooling systems employing only forced air to convectively cool the equipment.
Improved compact cooling systems that can be employed to cool such electronic equipment is desirable. It is particularly desirable for such compact cooling systems to cool the electronic equipment in an efficient manner.